


Can we always be this close?

by bangyababy, boparadise



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Come play, Cybersex, Dacryphilia, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Soft Dom Bucky Barnes, Soft Sub Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/pseuds/bangyababy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/boparadise/pseuds/boparadise
Summary: Bucky's been away on a business trip for quite some time. Steve figures out the perfect way to welcome him home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 24
Kudos: 240
Collections: MCU Kinkbang 2020





	Can we always be this close?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to our submission for this year's kink bang!  
> I was obsessed with bo's art as soon as I saw and I am so happy that I was able to work with them! Hopefully, this story did their work justice!  
> Thanks so much to pineau_noir for the amazing beta! :)  
> And of course, thanks to the mods for all the hard work they do!   
> Title comes from Taylor Swfit's "Lover."
> 
> We hope you enjoy!

[ ](http://imgbox.com/mThgAx67)

Steve was knee-deep in a commission when his phone started to buzz, breaking him out of his concentration. He glared at his phone, but it quickly melted into a smile as he saw who was calling

His smile only grew when he saw his boyfriend’s face pop up on the screen as he answered the FaceTime. 

“Hey honey,” Steve said. 

“Hey babydoll,” Bucky answered with a little smirk. “You been working all day?” 

Steve adjusted his glasses and asked, “How’d you guess?” 

“Your lips all red like you’ve been biting it. You always bite your lip when you’re working.” 

Steve got up from his desk and walked over to their bed, flopping himself down onto it with a sigh. “I wish it were you here biting it.” 

Bucky had been working on a project with Stark Industries in California for a month and a half. Originally it was only supposed to be two weeks, but then things had gotten off schedule and then there was one setback after another and now Bucky wasn’t sure when he was coming back. 

Though Tony Stark had offered to fly Steve out to see him, Steve had his own work and hadn’t been able to get away for more than a day or two. Steve had insisted it would have been worth it just to see Bucky for a couple of hours, but Bucky had argued that they both knew what would happen when they saw each other again and it wasn’t going to be anywhere in the vicinity of work. 

Steve couldn’t argue with that, so they had decided to ride out the rest of Bucky’s assignment through as many FaceTime calls as they could get. 

Bucky chuckled. “Me too, baby. It’s not gonna be long now, though.” 

“Yeah?” Steve perked up a little. 

“Yeah, we’re finally back on schedule and so I should be able to come back home next week.” 

“Next week? When?” 

“Wednesday, I think. Stark hasn’t given me the details.” 

“Of course he hasn’t,” Steve grumbled. 

They talked for a while about Bucky’s homecoming, then how their day had been. The conversation naturally flowing from Steve’s commission and the awful neighbor whose cat kept yowling on their fire escape to how irritating Tony Stark was being and then to Natasha’s upcoming birthday party and how much Bucky wanted a real bagel. 

“Seriously, they just have so many fucking donut shops out here, what the fuck is that about?” 

“You’d think in a town like L.A. they’d be a little more health conscious,” Steve said. 

“Right? But no, a fucking donut place on every corner and they're either, like, sub-par donuts or some fancy vegan bullshit that costs four dollars.” 

Bucky continued his anti-donut rant while Steve simply smiled and nodded along until finally Bucky stopped mid-sentence and demanded, “What?”

“Nothing.” Steve shook his head. “I just miss you is all.”

Bucky softened. “I miss you, too, sweetheart.”

“You really coming home next week?” 

“I promise,” Bucky said solemnly. “I don’t care if the project's not done, I’m coming home.”

“You can’t just leave.” 

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. I’m sure if I showed everyone what a sweet little thing I got waiting for me back home, they’d be more than understanding.”

Steve squirmed a little on the bed, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Bucky,” he whined. 

“Well, it’s true. Just look at you sitting there all pretty, with your lips all red and plump and that shirt that’s so tight your tits are practically bursting out. Jesus, darlin’, you just look so good just waiting for me in our bed. Tell me, you been missing me?”

“You know I have.” 

“You been thinking about me at night?’ 

“Maybe.” 

Bucky got a little self satisfied smirk on his face and his eyes sparkled, even through the camera. Steve knew what’s coming next, but he still felt a hot flush of embarrassment when Bucky asked, “What have you been thinking about, Stevie?”

“Just about you,” he murmured. 

“Come on sweetheart, you gotta give me more than that.” 

“Thinking about you coming home and I’m all ready for you. How you could just bend me over and take it whenever or wherever you wanted.”

“Mhm,” Bucky hummed and Steve could see him adjusting to hold the phone with his left hand. “And do you touch yourself when you think about it? You jerk yourself off thinking it’s me doing it? Fuck yourself on your fingers imagining they’re mine? Or do you get one of the toys out and pretend it’s my cock giving it to you so deep?” 

“Yes,” Steve hissed, his hand already reaching to open his jeans and free his half hard cock. “Yes, all of it.”

“You touching yourself now, sweetheart? Let me see.” 

“Hold on,” Steve said and got off the bed. He shucked off his jeans and shirt as quickly as he could, placed his glasses on the bedside table, and climbed back on the bed. He grabbed a pillow and placed it near the end of the bed before propping the phone up against it. Then he leaned back against the headboard and spread his legs so Bucky could see  _ everything _ . 

“Fuck,” Bucky cursed and Steve smiled softly down at his phone. “Fuck, baby you look so good, I swear. I’ll quit my job right now if it means I never have to be away from you again. Look what you’re doing to me, doll.” The phone moved and Bucky’s hardened cock filled the screen. Steve sucked in a breath as a bit of pre-come came drooling out of the tip and slid down the shaft. 

He heard Bucky chuckle and the camera moved so he could see Bucky’s face, too. He was lying on his side, propped up on one arm. “You like seeing what you do to me? Seeing how hard I get for you?” 

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, eyes flicking from Bucky’s dick to his smirking face.

“Show me something else I’ll like. Let me see you play with those pretty little balls, but don’t stop jerking yourself.” Steve moved his free hand down to toy with his balls while the other kept working over his cock with firm, steady movements. 

“Squeeze for me, doll. You know how I’d do it.”

Steve did as he was told and let out a groan at the pressure, head falling back against the pillows. 

Bucky chuckled and said, “You just keep playing with those until I tell you to stop okay?”

Steve nodded and watched as Bucky began to stroke himself and even though it wasn’t the clearest picture, Steve could still see how shiny the head was and it sent a little thrill through him. Bucky was right, Steve really did like to see what he did to Bucky; he loved to see his cock hard and ready for Steve. 

He tried to match his strokes to Bucky’s, pretending they were simply lying side-by-side instead of thousands of miles away from each other. Bucky egged him on as they worked themselves over, eventually telling Steve to play with his hole instead. Steve was thankful he had the forethought to grab the lube before they really got started. He squirted a good amount into his hand and spread it over his entrance before pushing in slowly, as per Bucky’s instructions. 

He was diligently trying to fuck himself up into his fist and down onto his finger when Bucky said: “You know what I’ve been thinking about?” 

Steve shook his head and Bucky continued. “I’ve been thinking about last Valentine’s Day, you remember? Natasha sent you those panties as a joke and you put them on. I can’t tell you how fucking good you looked in them.”

“Really?” Steve panted. 

“Yeah, babydoll. It was like someone had taken all my wildest fantasies and made them come to life. You were so shy when you came out, didn’t want to show them to me because you were so hard and your cock was barely inside, but fuck you looked so pretty, baby. All dolled up for me like that. And when I fucked you, you cried it felt so good and you just looked so beautiful. You always look so pretty when you cry, baby, I can’t wait to come home and  _ take you apart. _ ”

They had barely even begun, but Bucky talking to him alway pushed Steve close to the edge. With a suddenness that surprised even himself, Steve came with a cry of, “Bucky!”

“That’s it, baby, keep stroking yourself, let me see it all.” Steve did as he was told, willing himself to not let go of his sensitive dick and be good for Bucky. Thankfully, it wasn’t long until he heard Bucky groan a curse, he opened his eyes just in time to see Bucky come, almost making himself come again in the process. 

“Okay, Stevie, you can stop now. You feel good?” 

“Mhm,” Steve hummed, letting go of himself and picking up the phone and bringing it closer to his face, making sure that Bucky got a good look at the mess he’d made of himself on the way up. “Wish you were here, though.” 

“Me too, but as soon as I am home we’re not going to get out bed for at least 48 hours.” 

Steve smiled. “How will we eat?”

“Ass is a great source of protein.” 

Steve snorted and they both broke into giggles. They chatted for a while longer before the dried come started to get uncomfortable and Bucky had to go meet Stark for dinner. 

“I love you, baby,” Bucky said. 

“Love you, too, honey. Talk soon.” 

Steve ended the call and went to the bathroom, deciding he might as well get ready for bed seeing as it was already past ten. He was just pulling on his boxer briefs when he remembered something Bucky had said during their call about last Valentine’s Day. 

He finished his routine quickly and got back into bed and grabbed his phone. It didn’t take long to find what he was searching for, but there were so many choices, it was well after midnight by the time Steve had added the items to his cart. He clicked on three day shipping, grumbling the whole time at the exorbitant amount they wanted, but he’d be damned if Bucky showed up before his surprise did. He waited for the confirmation email before finally sinking into bed and falling asleep, a satisfied grin firmly in place. 

—

Steve was shifting from foot to foot as he stood outside baggage claim. Bucky had texted him that his flight had landed twenty minutes ago, and he knew Stark had paid for Bucky to fly first class, so it really shouldn’t be taking him this long. Then again, he hadn’t told Bucky he’d be at the airport, so maybe he was looking around Duty Free or something. He was trying his best to keep his cool, but the thought of finally getting to see Bucky after six whole weeks was making him a little jittery. 

The plug in his ass really wasn’t helping either. 

Finally, Bucky appeared through the glass doors, tapping away at his phone one handed, and a message came through about how Bucky couldn’t wait to see Steve. Steve smiled to himself, pocketing his phone and moving to step into Bucky’s line of sight. 

Bucky looked up just before they collided. 

Steve knew Bucky would deny the noise he’d made upon realizing Steve was standing in front of him, but it was one that Steve would cherish forever. 

“Baby,” Bucky breathed, dropping his bag and opening his arms so Steve could throw himself into them. 

“Missed you,” Steve murmured, burrowing his face into Bucky’s neck. “I missed you so much.”

“Me too,” Bucky replied before pulling back. His hand came up to cradle the side of Steve’s face and they looked at each other for a long moment, before they both moved at the same time, lips coming together in a long over-due kiss. 

Steve wasn’t embarrassed to say he was a little overcome with emotion as they kissed, and when they broke apart he wasn’t surprised to see Bucky was, too. For all his teasing that Steve was a sentimental sap, Bucky was just as bad. 

They gazed at each other for the space of a lingering breath and before Steve tugged at Bucky’s arm. “C’mon, let’s go home. I’ve got a surprise.” 

Bucky smiled, picking up his suitcase and melding into Steve’s side as they fell into step. “Another surprise? Is it what we talked about it?”

Steve grinned back at him impishly. “Maybe. You can find out when you keep  _ your _ promise.”

If the wait for the Lyft wasn’t long enough, the traffic back into the city was. Steve wouldn’t have minded too much, happy to listen to Bucky’s stories about the flight and the last few days and hold hands, but Bucky got a little riled up halfway through the ride. By the time they were dropped off outside of their apartment the windows of the Honda Accord that had picked them up were foggy. 

Bucky apologized, but both Steve and the driver could tell he didn’t really mean it.He did give the guy a really good tip, so Steve didn’t feel too bad about it. As soon as Steve got their door open Bucky was trying to tug his shirt off. 

“Wait a minute,” Steve laughed as he shut the door behind them. “You don’t want to freshen up?”

Bucky shook his head. “We can shower later. I want my surprise.” He punctuated the statement by pulling Steve forward by his belt loops. 

“Who said it’s that kind of surprise?” 

“Isn’t it?” Bucky pulled back and pouted at Steve. “You said  _ maybe _ , that means yes, Steve.” 

Steve laughed. “Yeah, could be.” 

Bucky’s face lit up. “So what is it?” 

Steve took the moment to slip away from Bucky and started walking backwards toward their bedroom. “Come find out.” 

Bucky grinned and gave chase. Steve made it as far as the bedroom door before Bucky was on him, hands sliding up under Steve’s sweater, mouth nipping at Steve’s neck. 

“C’mon sweetheart lemme have my present,” Bucky crooned in Steve’s ear. 

“Why don’t you take it?” Steve whispered back. 

Bucky growled and herded Steve towards the bed, tugging his sweater off in the process leaving him in his undershirt. They fell gracelessly onto the bed, trading sloppy kisses. 

Steve gasped into the kiss as Bucky trailed his fingers down Steve’s chest, stopping to run his nails over Steve’s exposed hip bone, the tips of his fingers teasing the skin just above the waistline of Steve’s jeans. 

Bucky pulled back and smirked down at Steve as he reached for the button on Steve’s jeans. He had just gotten Steve’s fly undone when he realized what was underneath. 

“Steve, baby, did you…?”

“Surprise,” Steve said with a little grin. 

Bucky looked up at him with awestruck eyes and whispered, “This is the best surprise ever.”

Steve laughed. “You haven’t even gotten a good look at them.” 

“Don’t need to,” Bucky said, “Even this is enough.” 

Bucky unzipped the rest of Steve’s fly and murmured, “Raise up now, baby, I want to unwrap my present.” Bucky’s gaze was almost reverent as slid Steve’s jeans down his legs, revealing Steve’s peachy pink panties and the thick cock they barely contained. 

Once his jeans were completely off, Bucky took a moment to really look at Steve. “So beautiful,” he uttered, taking in Steve’s well muscled thighs, his slim hips and waist, with his white t-shirt still on and rucked up to reveal his abs, his shoulders ready to burst through the thin material. 

[ ](http://imgbox.com/3F8tgIsN)

“I could just look at you all day.” 

“But, Bucky,” Steve began to whine, and Bucky cut him off quickly. 

“But nothing,” Bucky interrupted. “We haven’t seen each other in weeks. Don’t you want to be good for me?”

Steve felt a mixture of shame and prickling excitement at Bucky’s words. He nodded. 

“I want to hear you say it.” 

“I’m going to be good for you.” 

“Course you are,” Bucky said. “And I’m going to be good for you and keep my promise.” 

And just like he had said he would, Bucky took his time with Steve. He kissed each juncture, curve, crease, and edge, soft or otherwise, of Steve’s body. He peeled Steve out of his t-shirt and let his fingers whisper over ever place the material had touched. His breath ghosted across the shell of his ear, his bottom lip, a nipple, his hip bone, but never his cock. 

Steve felt every touch, every  _ anticipation _ of a touch like a flint, sparking kindling. By the time Bucky  _ finally _ put his hands on Steve for real, Steve had tears in his eyes, his dick so hard he felt like he’d come if Bucky so much as whispered near it. 

Bucky sat back on his heels and looked down at Steve flushed and desperate in his little pink panties. “Jesus fucking Christ, sweetheart,” Bucky groaned. “The things I want to do to you. How’d I get so lucky to end up with someone as strong and pretty as you, hm? ”

“ _ Bucky, _ ” Steve whined, blushing and immediately covered his face. 

But Bucky wasn’t having any of that and reached up to pull Steve’s hands away. “No, now none of that sweetheart, don’t hide from me.” His voice was gentle but unyielding. Blinking back tears, Steve forced himself to listen to Bucky, to be good for him. 

“Listen to me, Stevie, baby. You are so gorgeous, you know that? Just every fucking inch of you is like another affirmation that God is real. These broad shoulders, this tiny little waist, these powerful thighs. And don’t get me started on that face. But you know what’s even better?” 

When Steve shook his head Bucky continued, “How kind you are. And smart, and talented. You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met Steve and I can’t believe how lucky I am to be the one to see you come apart like this. That you  _ let  _ me be the one to take you apart like this.” 

The tears Steve had been fighting finally broke free as he reached out to grab Bucky’s hand to pull him closer. “Please, Bucky,  _ please _ .” 

“Look how desperate my baby is, crying so pretty for me.” Bucky kissed Steve’s palm. “Don’t you worry, I’m gonna give you what you need; what you deserve.”

“You gonna fuck me now?” Steve asked a little desperate. 

Bucky hummed noncommittally, and said, “As much as I love seeing you in these, for what I wanna do next we gotta get you outta them.” Then he leaned down to kiss Steve’s hip bones, the light trail of hair below his belly button, before slipping the panties down to reveal Steve’s hard, weeping cock causing Steve to whimper. 

Steve was unable to look away as Bucky took the panties off and brushed them over the head of Steve’s cock. He scooped up what pre-come was there, which was quickly replaced by another spurt when Bucky lifted the patines up and licked them clean. 

“Delicious,” Bucky commented before tossing the panties aside. “Spread your legs for me, baby.” 

Immediately, Steve complied and Bucky moved away. Steve almost cried out when he realized Bucky was just finally taking his own clothes off. 

When he was naked, Bucky moved back between Steve’s waiting thighs and leaned down so he could get a good look between them. After a few long moments of Bucky staring, Steve began to squirm, embarrassed and wild with want. He felt Bucky’s gaze on him as strongly as his touch, and he wanted more just as much as he wanted to getaway. 

“Stay still,” Bucky chided softly. “I wanna look at what you’ve done for me. Don’t you want me to enjoy my present?” 

Steve whined, a little high pitched, too flustered to admit that he did like Bucky looking. Instead he gave a jerky nod and let his legs open a little wider.

Bucky gave a low chuckle and pressed a kiss to the inside of Steve’s right knee. “Always so shy when you’re like this. You’re doing incredible, darlin’. Thank you for letting me see you like this.” 

A few more tears rolled down the side of Steve’s face and into Steve’s hair and he had to actively fight the urge to hid his face in his pillow. He knew it would only slow Bucky’s plans down and right now he just wanted to have Bucky inside of him, filling him, holding him, reminding him who he belonged to. 

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna give what you need.” With that, Bucky ducked down and traced the edge of the plug with the tip of his tongue. Steve gasped sharply and automatically reached for Bucky’s hair. 

“Pull all you want, doll,” Bucky murmured just before he began to slowly work the plug in and out of Steve’s hole, his tongue chasing the movements. 

Steve was a whimpering mess, freely crying as Bucky fucked him with his tongue, guided by Steve’s hand in his hair. Bucky alternated between valiantly trying to tongue fuck Steve’s prostate and seeing if he could suck it out through force. But when he pressed his finger in alongside his tongue and brushed Steve’s spot, Steve lost all sense of himself and came so hard he almost stopped breathing. 

Bucky pulled his mouth away but didn’t remove his finger. 

“Holy fuck baby,” Bucky said looking down at Steve flushed and covered in come. “You look so incredible, I swear to Christ.” 

“Bucky,” Steve whimpered, trying to pull away from Bucky’s still probing finger. Even as he shifted away, he knew Bucky wouldn’t let him get very far. 

True to form, Bucky stopped him with a single touch to his thigh. “Nu-uh, baby, you’re gonna give me another one.” 

“Bucky, I can’t,” Steve sobbed. “Please, I can’t do it.” 

“Yes you can.” Bucky let go of his thigh and Steve didn’t try to move away. “Look at me.” 

Steve peered up at him through tear laden lashes. “You can give me another one, I know you can, sweetheart. I believe in you.” 

“But I—” Steve began a choked up protest but Bucky cut him off.

“Stevie, who decides here, hmm? Who says when you’re done?” His hand came up to cradle Steve’s face, his thumb brushed away a few tears. 

“You do,” Steve cried. “You do, Bucky.”

“And would I ever make you do something you couldn’t? Would I ever deny you something that you need?” 

“N-no.”

“Then trust me when I say you can give me another. Because you want to give me what I want, don’t you? You want to be good for me, don’t you?”

“Yes, yes, I wanna be good, please.” 

“Of course you do,” Bucky whispered, his thumb sliding down to rest on Steve’s bottom lip. Steve instantly opened his mouth and sucked Bucky’s thumb in. “There’s my good boy, there’s my sweet baby. So gorgeous when you let me take care of you.” 

Then Bucky was pulling his thumb away and sliding it down Steve’s chest, swiping his fingers through the come and using it to lube up his own cock. 

“I think you’re pretty well open for me don’t you?” Bucky asked already lining himself up. “You ready to give me another, sweetheart?” 

Steve nodded, determined as Bucky pushed into him, bottoming out in one smooth motion. Bucky barely gave him enough time to adjust before he began to fuck into Steve with deep steady thrusts. 

Not that Steve minded, and Bucky knew it. Steve loved the feeling of being just a little too tight, a little too hot, a little too much. When Bucky reached between them and began to stroke Steve’s half hard cock, the tears that had died down came back in little blubbering whimpers. 

“That’s it baby,” Bucky praised. “So pretty when you cry for me. Let it go, just let me do everything.” 

Bucky paused to move Steve’s legs over his shoulders, and Steve scrabbled at Bucky’s arms for purchase. Once he was in position, he began to drive into Steve with a force that made him wail. Bucky egged him on, never letting up, never letting him have a moment to breathe, just fucking him, continuously hitting that spot deep within him, and stroking his hypersensitive dick. 

“Come on, Steve, give me another one, I know you can do it.” 

“I can’t!” Steve cried, even as he felt an impossible pressure mounting low in his belly. “Bucky, I can’t!”

“Yes, you can,” Bucky grunted. “You can do it.” 

“No, no!” 

“Baby, baby, I love you so much, I know you can do it, baby, so just let go, okay? Let me give you what you need.” 

It was when Bucky pressed his thumb lightly into the slit of Steve’s cock that Steve finally let go and came for the second time, crying big fat tears as he did so. Bucky continued to fuck him all the way through it before he pulled out to come on Steve’s ass. 

Steve shivered when he felt the first hot splashes of come on him, and then again when Bucky gathered the fresh come from Steve’s belly and pushed it into Steve’s hole. 

“You did so well, sweetheart,” Bucky said softly touching Steve’s rim. “I knew you could do it. I’m so proud of you.” 

Steve whispered, “Thank you.” Before letting himself fall into the feeling of Bucky finger fucking their mixed come into him. 

The next thing he knew, Bucky was sliding behind him and propping him up, a water bottle at his face. 

“Here, drink this.” 

Steve did as he was told, taking small sips of water until Bucky pulled the bottle away to hand him two Tylenols. 

“I don’t need them,” Steve said, trying to snuggle back into Bucky’s chest. 

“Take them,” Bucky replied, pushing Steve back up. “You’ll get a headache later if you don’t.” 

Steve didn’t have the energy to argue any more than that, so he took them and the water bottle Bucky handed him again. 

Finally, Bucky seemed to be satisfied, because he set the water bottle on the bedside table and pulled them both a little more horizontal. 

“How’re you feeling, baby?”

Steve hummed. “Good. Great. Glad you’re here.”

Bucky chuckled softly behind him. “Me, too. I really did miss you, you know?” 

It was Steve’s turn to laugh. “Yeah, I kind of got that.” 

Bucky pressed a kiss to Steve’s shoulder and Steve turned his head to capture Bucky’s lips in a sweet kiss. 

“Welcome home, Buck.” 

“If this is the kind of welcome home gift I get, I gotta leave more often.” 

“Jerk.” Steve swatted him on the hip. 

“Punk.” Bucky swatted back. “But I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

“Round two in the shower?”

“Don’t push your luck.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! :  
> You can find bangyababy on [tumblr](http://bangyababy.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/bangyababy)
> 
> You can find boparadise on [tumblr](https://boparadise.tumblr.com/)


End file.
